


If It All Goes Wrong

by pirate_cat



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Shovel Talk, Threats of Violence, very minor threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: "Maybe Jack and David finally get together and all the other newsies give David the 'shovel' talk cause they are very protective of Jack XD?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ihaveaboxelf on tumblr. I loved this prompt, although ngl, I had to look up what a shovel talk was. Hope you guys like it!

David smiled as he slowly pulled away from Jack’s lips, starting to open his eyes. He honestly couldn’t believe that Jack is his _boyfriend._ The two boys were out on the fire escape in the pale moonlight, and they couldn’t be happier. They recently figured out their feelings for each other, and everything was great. David noticed Jack had the same goofy smile on his face, just really happy that something good was happening to him for once. “I really really like you,” David murmured happily, looking at Jack fondly.

“I really really like you too, Dave,” Jack said with a small chuckle. “But I should probably get going, it’s getting kind of late,” he sighed.

David pouted as he looked at the time and nodded. “I guess you’re right. Unless you want to stay the night? I know my folks wouldn’t mind, they love you, Jack,” David insisted, his hand reaching to Jack’s shoulder, trailing down until he took hold of Jack’s hand. “I just love spending time with you, you know? Being with you, and now _kissing_ you is really nice, but we don’t even have to do that we can just lay down together and sleep if--”

“Davey,” Jack interjected, squeezing David’s hand. “Davey, calm down. I would never object to kissin’ you, or just layin’ with you, but I really should get going. The guys might worry about me, you know?” Jack leaned in to kiss David on the cheek, and David quickly turned so he could kiss Jack on the lips. He immediately broke into a grin again, butterflies just fluttering inside of him, and his skin feeling hot wherever they touched.

“Alright,” David sighed as he nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“For sure, Dave. They day is no fun if you’re not in it.”

David swallowed thickly as he felt his face heat up in a blush. He kissed Jack just one more time before they said their goodbyes and Jack crawled down the fire escape. David watched as Jack made it safely down before he headed back inside. Well, he started to, but then he heard his name being yelled out with a hushed shout. 

“Jack?” David asked in return, wondering if maybe Jack changed his mind about leaving, or if he just forgot something in his room. David looked over the edge of the fire escape and did _not_ see Jack. He saw Spot. And Race and Finch. David immediately furrowed his brow as he saw the boys. They all looked fine, well a little dirty, but no bleeding or bruises.

“Hiya Davey!” Finch called out as he waved and grinned.

“Don’t be so friendly!” David could hear Spot scold Finch. That made David even more confused. Had he done something wrong? Were they mad at him? “Could we come up?” Spot asked, looking back up at David.

“I dunno, what’s going on?” David asked, swallowing thickly. He didn’t want to lose his friends.

“We just wanna have a chat with ya, Dave,” Spot said with a grin.

David sighed and ran a hand through his hair and hesitantly nodded his head. “Fine,” he grumbled.

Spot was the first to climb up and he wrapped his arm around David’s shoulders and started to lead him to his own bed. It didn’t take too long for the others to filter in. “So, we heard you’re dating Jacky boy now,” he said with a low chuckle.

David’s heart immediately started speeding up in his chest. Were his friends against it? Were they homophobic? “N-No, I mean, we’re not--”

“Dave,” Spot cut him off. “Jack told us. Yesterday,” he said, his voice calmer than it was when he last spoke. “We’re fine with it. We were actually betting on when you two would figure it out,” he chuckled.

David’s shoulders immediately felt a couple tons lighter. “Oh! You’re just here to congratulate me?” he asked, a small smile starting to form.

Spot looked to the other newsies and started laughing, which immediately made David’s smile drop. “No,” Spot said when he stopped laughing. “Take a seat,” he instructed, and who was David to ignore it? “What are your intentions with Jack?”

David had to stop himself from laughing, because was this actually a real thing that was happening? “Excuse me?” he asked, more confused than ever.

“You’re dating now, Dave. You have the potential to break his heart and I swear, if you do,”

“Spot, I _won’t_ ,”

“If you do,” Spot continued, glaring at David. “I want you to know that I will break every single bone in your body one by one. Even if Jack puts on a tough front, he doesn’t get a lot of good things and this his finally his good thing.”

“And I just found a new shovel, Davey, and I know my way around the park,” Race added.  
David’s eyes widened at the threat and he leaned back, scared of his friends. “Guys, trust me, the last thing I’d want to do is hurt Jack,” he promised, his voice a little shaky. Even though they hadn’t said much, the things the boys in front of him said just scared him half to death. Yeah, he’d never thought Spot and Race to be the _friendliest_ people, and he never thought of Finch as scary, but he was frightened, alright.

“You better not. If you do,” Spot stopped and made the motion of slitting a throat.

David nodded quickly. “I promise, I won’t hurt him or break his heart.”

Spot sighed and decided David was telling the truth. “Alright, Dave. Just remember, we know where you live,” he chuckled, stepping back towards David’s window. “And don’t you dare tell Jack about our little chat, alright? Sweet dreams.” With that, he was crawling out to the fire escape and down, Race and Finch following after they shot David their own evil glares.

David did not have sweet dreams.

 

“Davey, you look like hell,” Jack said with a chuckle as he walked up to David the next morning. Jack put his hands up in surrender when he received an annoyed glare from his boyfriend. “Woah, hey, pretty hell,” he mumbled.

David sighed heavily and leaned into Jack. “I barely got any sleep last night. Spot came for a visit.”

Jack furrowed his brow. “What? What was Spot doing at your place?” 

David just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “It’s a long story,” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! I'm donutwhizzer on tumblr and I love making friends and taking prompts about anything I blog about there! :)


End file.
